Cause I Care about Her
by SerenityLago
Summary: AU starting at Summit/Last Stand. Lantash goes into Jack, which in itself causes problems. then an astroid is set on a collision course for earth. my first ever fanfic sorry about the repost thing
1. Prologue: Divide and Conquer

Title: 'Cause I Care about Her

Author: SerenityLago

Category: Adventure, Romance, Mild Angst

Characters: Major/Doctor Samantha Carter Ph.D, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Lantash, Teal'c, Doctor Daniel Jackson Ph.D, Lieutenant Elliot, Aldwin, General Jacob Carter/Selmak, Major General George Hammond, Doctor Janet Frasier, and many, many more (If they're in the episodes, they should be in the fic) (Also a very minor Martouf, flashbacks only)

Rating: T/PG-13 for some strong language and implied sexual scenes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Summary: An AU version of Summit/Last Stand as well as Fail Safe and possibly more in which O'Neill and Elliot basically switch places.

Spoilers: Anything up to and including Summit/Last Stand and Fail Safe. I'll let you know if there's another episode added on. (I'll probably try and make this into a series.)

* * *

A/N: Edited 12/15/10 with LOTS of help from 3rd Apple. THANKS!

**Bold: The symbiote is talking**  
_Italics: Thoughts_

_**(In thoughts if there is a symbiote it will be bolded and Italicized)**_

Prologue -

Martouf's mind was racing. Why hadn't Anise checked him? He couldn't stop himself from pulling the weapon and trying to kill the President and Persus. Then he was shot, although the  
pain barely registered.

There were only three people he trusted to stop him; Lantash, Samantha, and Colonel Jack O'Neill. How he hated O'Neill. After all, O'Neill called him Marty. He hated that name! But that was neither here nor there. If anyone was going to stop him it would be Colonel O'Neill.

Lantash was trying to get him to stop. Lantash was all Martouf could hear as he continued to shoot. Then Martouf saw Samantha shoot him with a zat'nik'atel. Suddenly, he was reaching for the self-destruct. He was going to die.

_Lantash_, he thought, _Lantash, you must go on. Protect Samantha_.

Lantash was livid. **You must not leave me Martouf! I need you. Samantha needs you, please do not leave us!**

Martouf knew he had only one chance, one chance to fix everything. So he turned to the woman he loved and with all his remaining strength he pleaded, "Samantha…" then the shot came and there was peace.

* * *

After an extremely draining day – both emotionally and physically – he and Carter had finally been cleared of being Xanexexes… or whatever. Then the thought dawned on Carter: Martouf hadn't been tested.

They ran down the halls of the SGC, hoping to get there before Marty went psycho, but they were too late. When they got there he was already shooting up the gateroom with some weird ass alien ring thingy.

_Now what?_ Jack thought. He knew that Carter would have a hard enough time if Marty died, but she was the only one there with a zat. It was pretty obvious she'd have to be the one… and there it was – she shot him once. Then Marty started reaching for the ring/gun.

_What in the hell? It must be the self-destruct, like Major Graham._ Then that rat bastard asked Carter for the one thing no one thought she could do.

"Samantha..." He wanted her to kill him.

_No way! Carter'd have a hell of a time trying to live through that!_ But she did it. _Poor Carter_.


	2. Lanty or Tash

Thanks go to Kyraillion and 3rd Apple for helping with this.

Edited:12/15/10

I attempted to add more description but thats my weak point.

thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_Oh god, what happened? The last thing I can remember I was standing in that room in the Tok'Ra tunnels, the one that held the snake. Then what? The ceiling collapsed and I'd been hurt. Whole bunches of crystal had fallen on top of me and then? He had seen…Lantash?_

_**Yes Colonel O'Neill?**_

_You're in my head! _

_**Yes Colonel. What do you need?**_

_Well, I was wondering, what the hell just happened! And can you hear my thoughts?_

_**We are not yet blended Colonel. If we do blend, our thoughts will still not be the same. However, it will be easier to speak to one another. Also, our memories will be joined and you will have access to my memories and those of the many hosts before you. I do understand that the Tau'ri value their privacy. This is the reason I have not blended with you fully. However if you speak my name I will make a conscious effort to listen to your thoughts. To make things simpler you merely have to think at me for me to hear you.**_

_So why did you blend with me at all? You know I hate you snakes._

_**We are not snakes. We are Tok'Ra, as you well know. I joined with you because it was the only way to save us.**_

"Sir"

_Yes?_

"Sir"

_Yes?_

_**That is not me Colonel.**_

"Colonel!"

_Goddammit its Carter_

_**You should not talk to her. Our body is gravely ill.**_

_I thought that's what you were here for Lanty!_

_**Lanty? That is not a suitable name for me.**_

_Well I'm not calling you Lantash all the time. Its WAY too long. How about 'Tash'?_

_**I would agree to being called by that name during our temporary arrangement.**_

_Great now the snake in my head has a nickname. Now can we please answer Carter?_

_**You should not attempt to speak to anyone. However it would not hurt our body to let her know you are alive.**_

_Great thanks for the permission Tash, now give me control!_

_**You have control Colonel, our body is just too tired to move. You can probably open our eyes and speak but that will be it. Now unless you need anything else I must heal our body.**_

_Our body? There is no 'our' or 'us' or 'we' or any of those other plurals that spout togetherness or whatnot! Get out, get out NOW!_

"Colonel O'Neill, can you hear me? Sir?"

_**If I leave you now WE shall both die. However, If you allow me to stay for a short time, I may be able to fix your body. **_

…

_**Well? May I stay and continue my repairs?**_

_I'm thinking!... fine stay and fix MY body. And while you're at it take a crack at my knees, will ya?_

_**I will attempt to heal only those things that are life-threatening. However, if we survive I will attempt to make your body more fit before I move to another host.**_

_More fit? I'm fit as a fiddle I'm just in need of a little bit of healing!_

"Sir! Are you alright?"

_**If you will not answer Samantha then I will!**_

_Fine, but you better be ready to hitch your wagon to somebody else when the time comes! _

Colonel O'Neill felt his eyes open. He could see the room. There were two consoles. One looked kinda like a pedestal. That was were Tash had been. The other looked kind like a crystal keyboard. What was going on?

"Oh my god." Carter gasped as she saw his eyes glow. She looked at the pedestal that used to hold Lantash "Lantash?"

His mouth moved without his control "**I had no choice."**

"The Colonel?" She looked worried as though her life depended on the answer.

"**I am afraid his injuries are severe. He has serious internal damage. Its going to take all my strength … just to keep him alive. He will have to speak for both of us." **Lantash could barely speak. Jack felt his body trying hard to breathe. This was wierd.

**_I have relinquished control Colonel. If I may ask, should I tell you something important please relay the information. I will begin to heal your lung first so that speach will come easier._**

Carter was holding him like he was a child, stroking his cheek. "Sir, Its gonna be ok."

"Carter, I have a snake in my head!" How could she tell him it was going to be ok? It was NOT ok!

_**I do not appreciate being called a snake Colonel.**_

"I know, but the symbiote's trying to heal you, ok?" trying to placate her CO.

"Yeah we've been having this conversation. He said he'd fix my knees." Jack said stoically. He knew Tash wouldn't like that.

_**I said I would attempt to heal them should we survive.**_

"And the worst thing is that he doesn't know how to use contractions!" Jack was having a hard time not cracking up. Tash was so easy to tease.

Carter laughed at that as Lantash freaked out in his brain

_**I know HOW to use contractions but I believe they are responsible for the lazy attitude your people seems to have in prevalence. **_

"Carter! He's using big words! You know how much I hate that." Tash seemed to understand what he was doing now because he quit freaking out and squirming and just concentrated on healing.

"Yes sir, I do. Lantash, use smaller words, please." Carter pandered to the injured Colonel's every need.

_**Only for you will I change my vocabulary Samantha.**_ Tash thought to her. No way was Jack saying THAT out loud.

"We should head to the surface, C'mon, I'll help you up."


	3. Tok'Ra Tunnel Crystals

A/N:Edited 12/15/10

So just a reminder **Bold means symbiote (whether in thoughts or speech) **_Italics mean thought (whether in human or symbiote) _Any symbiote thoughts in this chapter will be from Lantash and any symbiote talking will be Aldwin.

* * *

_Oh god, what has Colonel O'Neill gotten me into this time? _Elliot had agreed with Teal'c that someone should check out the surface. Since he was the only one besides Major Carter to be completely unhurt he had gone with Teal'c and Elliot. This planet was beautiful. Trees all over, and on the way to check out the Jaffa he had sworn he'd seen a bunny! Oh yeah, if he could retire anywhere, it'd be here. The only problem was the gaping wholes in the forest where all that was left was dirt and flames. They had to cross one of these to get to the ridge. Looking down they saw hundreds upon thousands of Jaffa getting ready to search the tunnels.

"There's quite a few of them, Sir." Lt. Elliot always called the burly Jaffa "sir." He deserved it after saving the planet numerous times.

"Once the aerial bombardment exposes the tunnels they will infiltrate and search them." Teal'c said with his usual straight face.

Aldwin looked terrified at this, but said nothing. He was reviewing the damage the Al'kesh had done to Revanna.

_Obviously this guy loved the forests too, _Elliot felt awful as he thought about the Tok'Ra. _Poor guy, his entire home was destroyed by some asshole Goa'uld in an attempt to make up for his tiny dick._

"Colonel, come in sir." Elliot said into his radio. All he got was static. "Colonel, Major, respond please." The bombs were getting closer to the tunnels. "Let's head back, sir. We might be able to help the colonel."

"Indeed", came the reply Elliot had been waiting for. They turned back toward the forest and ran, Aldwin following at a slower pace.

* * *

After they reached yet another area that used to be forest but was now just dirt and flames a high pitched beeping came from Aldwin. "What's that?" Elliot asked as they ran for the rings.

"**A warning, the Jaffa have breached the tunnels."** Aldwin said. Suddenly they heard the high pitched whirring of death gliders.

Teal'c looked back and then yelled, "Elliot!" as they tried to evade its fire. The death gliders missed the group three times but the last one hit Elliot and Aldwin. In desperation as his host was dying Aldwin leapt into Lt Elliot. Teal'c ran to them as he felt his eyes flash.

"**Teal'c. Neither of us can move. We are both going to die."** The death gliders came around for another shot at the small group.

"Then I will carry you, as it is not far." Teal'c said with a look that Aldwin and Elliot knew meant there would be no arguing. Teal'c picked them up and ran into the forest to find the rings.

* * *

Back in the tunnels Teal'c wandered trying to get to the lab where he had left his team. All around him bodies of Tok'Ra were crushed under large pieces of Crystal. Elliot was unconscious in his arms. Every couple seconds the tunnels shook as they were being bombarded. Then he saw Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter was helping Colonel O'Neill to walk and he was leaning heavily on her. "MajorCarter, what has transpired?"

"The ceiling in the lab collapsed, Teal'c. Ren'al and Major Mansfield are dead."

"Aldwin's host is also dead, but he has joined with Lt Elliot and is keeping them both alive."

"What?" O'Neill almost stood up "I thought the Tok'Ra only took willing hosts" he exclaimed. He was still incredibly irked that Lantash was inside him. "Now there are two of us with snakes? Not a coincidence."

_**I assure you Colonel. Aldwin would not take an unwilling host. If in fact he did it would have been pure instinct telling him to get out of his dying host and into a new one, as was the case with me.**_

"It feels very weird, sir" Elliot said from his place in Teal'c's arms.

"Lantash is keeping Colonel O'Neill alive." Major Carter offered. Then they heard the most unwelcome sound of staff weapons.

"Perhaps we should move to the surface?" Teal'c suggested. Major Carter nodded and they headed toward the secondary ring room, stepping around the bodies of Tok'Ra.

* * *

As they headed down the hall they felt another bomb fall near them. Teal'c went to investigate. "The tunnel is blocked" he said to Jack and Sam.

Carter turned to the Colonel and asked, "Does Lantash know if there's another way to the secondary ring room?"

_**There is no other way, Colonel.**_

"There isn't." Jack reiterated. He felt awful but at least he could stand.

"Then indeed we are trapped." Teal'c summed up the situation well.

_Now what Tash? How the hell do we get out of here? _Jack knew it wasn't Lantash's fault. But it sure felt good to blame the symbiote.

_**We could use the tunnel crystals.**_

"Crystals" O'Neill said to Carter.

"What?" She said, not comprehending what he was suggesting.

_Yeah, what exactly are we suggesting?_

_**The Tok'Ra use crystals to form the tunnels. We can use them to escape.**_

_Ok, where are they?_

_**In the lab where I was being kept in stasis.**_

"The Tok'Ra use crystals to form the tunnels" Jack whispered. He was trying to talk, it just wasn't working very well.

"Yeah, we know that, sir." Carter declared, clearly still confused.

"We can use them to make more." O'Neill wet his lips, "They're in that lab we just left. Teal'c leave Elliot here and go get them."

"And see if you can find one of those Tok'Ra communicators! We may need it." Carter added as Teal'c put Elliot on the ground.

* * *

"He should've been back by now." Jack was getting worried.

_**I agree Teal'c should not be having this hard a time locating and retrieving the crystals.**_

_Isn't that what I just said?_

"I'm sure he's ok Colonel, just try and relax." Carter was secretly worried too, but getting worried would just hurt her CO. "How're you doing?"

O'Neill sighed at that. Just like Carter to make everything about him. "It's really weird."

"I know, sir." Carter said.

"It's like… I suddenly understand the snake 'cause I know everything about him."

_**Not everything Colonel, and please do not call me a snake any longer. For your information, most of the memories you are privy to are Martouf's and mine.**_

"Right, Tash reminded me that most of the memories I get to see are his and Marty's. And I get stray thoughts every so often. He's using a lot of strength to heal my body." Jack kinda liked having someone to fix his body. Not that he'd ever let Tash know that.

"Tash?" Carter questioned.

"Well his name's super long and he didn't like Lanty." O'Neill explained. Just then they heard a bomber going over their area.

"Sounds like they're coming around for another run" Carter said. As the hallway started to shake she leaned over Elliot's body to protect him. He hadn't said anything since Teal'c had put him down. The hall felt like it was going to collapse. Dust was falling from the ceiling. Then it got really quiet.

"Maybe we'll be..." Carter started to say when suddenly the ceiling fell on the other side of the hall. When Carter looked up it was obvious. They were stuck. She went over to the new wall and started to pull off pieces of crystal.

_Tash? Are you alright? You've been really quiet._ Colonel O'Neill turned his senses inward to talk to his new friend.

_**I am well enough, Colonel. I have a request. Should we die, I wish you to tell my Samantha how I feel about her.**_

_How am I gonna do that if we're dead?_

_**You are correct Colonel. Perhaps you would tell her now? It seems obvious that we will not survive. **_

_You want me to tell my 2IC that you love her? No way bucko, what if we survive?_

_**The odds of that are extremely low. Please Colonel. You can remember what it was like for Martouf to die without telling Samantha how we felt. Do not allow me to die with the same regret.**_

_Fine but you owe me one!_

"Carter!" O'Neill squeaked as loud as he could. She turned slightly to listen while continuing her work on the new wall. "He loves you Carter, It's one of the only reasons he was fighting to live. He just wanted you to know."

Sam looked shocked. Then she regained her composure and said, "Jolinar was Martouf's mate. Martouf and I became close friends because of it."

_**No Colonel. Do not allow her to believe that is the only reason we love her. It is not. We love her for herself.**_

"Carter, I'm telling you he loves you as much as he used to love Jolinar. He regrets what happened, but Marty would've died either way. He doesn't want you to feel responsible. Marty wanted you to do it." He could've sworn she was crying.

"It's ok." She whispered to him.

"It's kinda hard to breathe, Carter." O'Neill said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yessir. Hang on." Carter said as she went back to work on the fallen ceiling.

_I tried Tash. She won't accept it._

_**I understand Colonel. Thank you for trying.**_

* * *

Carter turned to look at him. She looked like she was about to say something when her radio went off.

"MajorCarter, can you hear me?" Teal'c's strong voice came out.

"We're here Teal'c. The tunnel collapsed. We're trapped." She said through the radio.

"Perhaps I can use one of the crystals to free you?" He asked.

Carter looked at him expectantly.

_Tash? This is your area of expertise. Can we use the crystals to get free?_

_**Yes. Each crystal is designed to create a different section of tunnel. A small square one would create small short openings.**_

"Try using a small square one." Colonel told Teal'c over the radio.

"There are several of both square and rectangular designs." Teal'c said to him

_**If he uses the wrong one he could collapse the tunnel in on us.**_

"Teal'c make sure you've got the right one. It's perfectly square, shouldn't be hard to find." They heard a crackling and they saw Teal'c at the edge.

"Many Jaffa troops search the tunnels. They will be here soon." Teal'c said.

_**Perhaps now would be the time to use the long rectangular crystal.**_

"Got a long rectangle?" Teal'c grabbed one out of his pocket and slammed it into the wall. They heard the same crackling as a new passageway was created.

"Nice! Tash says we should seal the tunnel behind us." The colonel said to his team.

Teal'c picked up Elliot and went forward. He waited until the Major and the Colonel had gotten through and then he shot the tunnel with his staff weapon.


	4. Jack's Memory

Reminders: **Bold = Symbiote, **_Italics = Thoughts, **Both = Symbiote thoughts**_ and in the flash back, centered means a flashback within the flashback.

A/N: I've had writters block cuz I was trying to stick to the Episode "Last Stand" as much as possible. after all I need the continuity. then this idea struck my mind in.. get this A DREAM!

And I know its dumb but I just can't wait for my beta's to read this before I post it. So it will probably be edited after the fact. but all of my chapters have been edited as of today (12/15/10) so it'll be the same thing

flashback is from "Divide and Conquer" and the flashbacks inside the flashback are from "Upgrades" both are season 4

not everything in the D&C memory is from the show. I added in Sam's questioning and response.

* * *

The next couple hours were blurry for both of them. Most of what they remembered was pain and Samantha. She really was beautiful. Even though they weren't fully blended Lantash could still view the Colonel's memories.

_**I really should not view his memories… We are not blended and he has expressed the wish for privacy… I wish to know more of Samantha… Perhaps just one good memory… **_

So, while his temporary host was unconscious Lantash found himself searching his temporary memories. For some reason the one he ended up watching was one shortly before Martouf had been killed.

* * *

Freya and Carter were standing across the room. Freya started asking the questions that would either damn him or save him.

"Major Carter was trapped behind a force shield." Freya had stated it but he knew it was a question.

"That's right." he clarified. Suddenly his memories flashed to that day on newly finished ship.

He was hitting that stupid control panel with a make-shift hammer. It wouldn't come free so he decided to pull at it. He got it open.

"Sir, there's no time." Carter told him.

_Of course there's time, there's always time if it's for you._ In the distance he heard Jaffa. They were getting closer. He stood up and looked to concentrate his hearing. Carter did the same. They were getting really close.

"There were sounds" He narrated to Freya.`

"You did everything you could." Freya asked in that weird statement voice.

"Yes" He answered. He wanted to yell at her, _Of course I did! It was Carter!_ But he held himself back.

"You couldn't save her." Came the statement that was a question from Freya.

"No." his voice had dropped. It was barely more than a whisper. _Does Carter have to be here?_

"But you still could have saved yourself." Freya dug.

"I guess." He evaded as he was struck with more flashbacks.

He had given up trying to get the stupid control panel to take down the force shield and had decided to attack it with his make-shift hammer. _Maybe if I hit it enough it will give in._

"Sir!" Carter looked about ready to cry.

Then again, so did he as he cried, "I know, I know!"

"What happened next?" Freya interrupted with a real question

He was told her what happened as his mind went back to that day.

"Sir, just go." Carter pleaded.

"NO!" he screamed. How could he let her go? He cared about her so much! Didn't she realize what she meant to him? When he looked at her he felt awful. She looked like she was in pain. Why? Was it because she knew he'd never leave without her? He could hear Jaffa closing in but he didn't care. Did she care about him the same way? Standing there with the force field between them he felt like dying. Then the Jaffa came around the corner with his staff weapon pointed at Carter.

"What were you feeling?" Freya asked.

"Like someone who was about to die." He equivocated.

Carter obviously wouldn't take that answer. "Sir" was all it took and he knew he had to tell the exact truth.

"I didn't leave… because I'd have rather died myself than loose Carter." He confessed.

"Why?" Came the annoying question. Did he have to tell her everything?

"'Cause I care about her, a lot more than I'm s'posed to." How much more of this declaring his love for his 2IC did he have to take? She obviously didn't feel the same way. She had a look of pain on her face, like she would rather die than listen to his stupid crush.

"You are not a Zatarc" Freya announced.

_Well, duh, I knew that_.

Carter's sigh of relief was immediate. "Now retest me" She demanded.

Her retest could be shorter because Freya knew what kind of questions to ask. As if reading his thoughts Freya immediately said, "Since I assume you have a similar reason we do not have to go over the entire event, merely your feelings at the time. Allow me a moment to adjust the machine."

Carter came over to him. "Sir, I know what I said before about feelings we both have… I just want to warn you… that's not all I'll be talking about. Maybe you shouldn't be here?"

She was worried about hurting him. So she didn't return his feelings. "Don't worry Carter, I'm a big boy." He was staying for her, even if she didn't think he'd be happy about her revelations. She had been there for him.

"I am ready to begin." Freya announced to the two, "Major, I believe you know how to position yourself. Colonel, please fasten the wrist restraints." After they complied she began questioning Carter immediately. "Major Carter, How did you feel as Colonel O'Neill attempted to destroy or disable the force shield preventing you from leaving the ship on PX9-757?"

_That was abrupt and to the point. _

"I felt… conflicted." Came the answer from Carter. She was trying to avoid this too.

"Please elaborate." Freya stated.

"Well… I felt awful because I thought Colonel O'Neill and I were going to die. But worse, I felt selfish because I was happy he was there with me. And even worse… I felt like I was a slut because… I wanted Martouf and Lantash there."

He winced. _I was NOT expecting that._

"Why?" Freya asked.

_Don't say it Carter, Don't say it!_ The woman he cared about and respected couldn't love that… snake!

"Because… I love them." She declared.

_No Carter!_ He knew his face showed all the pain he was in.

"Major Carter, are you leaving out any more feelings?" Freya wanted to know.

He looked over and saw that the evil circle was still outside the little circle. _After hearing that it wouldn't be fair if she was still a Zatarc! _

"Well… yes. I also felt bad because… I realized that I … cared about Colonel O'Neill too; A lot more than I'm supposed to." Carter finished.

_Oh. That wasn't too bad then. She loved him too!_ The evil circle went inside the little circle and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are also not a Zatarc." Freya announced.

"Thank you." Carter said. He wasn't entirely sure if there was anger or embarrassment in that voice or if she was just tired.

_Maybe all three._

He went over to her and unstrapped her arms while she took off the headband thingy. "Carter?"

"Sir," she answered an unspoken question, "None of this has to leave this room."

He looked at her warily. _That's not what I was going to ask Carter!_ But if that was what she wanted, "We're ok with that?"

He didn't want her to agree but she did, shaking her head and saying her familiar, "Yessir."


	5. Jack's Dream

Reminder: **Bold =Symbiote, **_Italics = thoughts, __**Both = Symbiote thoughts **_

A/N: Since this is Jack's dream his thoughts will be mixed in with the narrations rather than being put in italics (to avoid confusion between him and Martouf)

Flashback to "The Devil You Know" this is the second part of the dream I had about how to further the relationship between Lantash and Jack and I still couldn't wait so it's unbeta'd. :)

* * *

Jack's dream was getting weird. He often dreamed about Netu. Who wouldn't? It was hell, literally! This time it seemed more like a memory than a nightmare.

Carter was sitting across from him and he had been drugged. For some reason she kept switching between looking like Carter and looking like someone else. Who was she? The 'someone else' was important. He could feel himself smiling. He didn't know anything about the other woman except that for some reason he loved her.

Now that was shocking! He loved this woman. She had beautiful blond hair like Carter, but it was longer. It hung all the way to her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her eyes were blue, but they weren't like Carters. Carter's were a dark blue that showed her loving playful nature. The other woman's were an icy blue like and they made him think she'd seen lots of pain.

_**Rosha. **_He heard… almost as if Tash was talking to him. That couldn't be this was his dream! No way Tash would be talking in it! Then he heard a voice. It was like Tash only not. The voice was different, as though it was… Martouf.

_No Lantash, Rosha is dead! Samantha said..._

_**It is her! My love! Rosha! Perhaps Samantha was mistaken. Jolinar may be alive! Rosha!**_

_And if that were so? Could you so easily forget your love of Samantha? If Jolinar and Rosha were alive we would merely break their hearts for we love Samantha._

_**Yes but I love Jolinar and Rosha. Even though I could not be with them I would be glad if they lived.**_

_It is not them, my friend. Do not allow yourself hope where there is none. Our loves are dead and we must focus on our beloved Samantha._

"**Jolinar was your mate"** Apophis stated as he grabbed the staff weapon. Apophis is always ruining our lives! Now he's threatening Rosha/Jolinar/Sam! No way! **"Tell me the location of the Tok'Ra resistance or she dies."**

_**Martouf tell them! Tell them anything! Do not let her die!**_

_It is not Jolinar or Rosha. They are dead._

"Don't do it Martouf" Sam said to them. Oh Carter, of course he'll do it. He loves you!

"**Silence!" **Apophis commanded. The Jaffa behind her set his hand down on her shoulder. Hard. That had to hurt.

_**I know it is not Jolinar or Rosha. But Martouf, it is Samantha.**_

_I love her too but we cannot give up our fellow Tok'Ra even for our Beloved. Tell me where you would send the Goa'uld to hunt the Tok'Ra._

"**Tell me now!" **Apophis demanded.

"I'm not Jolinar, don't tell him anything!" Carter/Rosha pleaded with him.

He began to cry.

_Give me a name Lantash! Please!_

"Please…" Martouf was begging.

_**Antak! Tell him Antak!**_

_But the people who would die? The people on the surface who know nothing of the Tok'Ra?_

"**Tell me!" **Apophis Roared as he readied the staff weapon and pointed it at Carter's head.

_**There are none and Sokar recently captured Antak. There will be no search.**_

_Thank you my friend! I forgot about that. I will make it convincing._

"I cannot allow him to kill you." Martouf was bawling now.

"No Martouf!" Carter said and then whispered it again, "No Martouf."

"Antak! The Tok'Ra resistance is based on the planet Antak." He put his head down and continued to think of what would happen if Antak was really the base. It helped him show the pain he would feel if he had just revealed the location of his people to Apophis.

"**Return them to the pit! Bring me Daniel Jackson!" **Apophis ordered, clearly pleased with himself.

As they were being pushed to the pit Jack woke up.

* * *

_Tash? Did I pass out?_

_**Yes Colonel O'Neill. Also, I must confess something.**_

_Tash? Please don't tell me you're really a Goa'uld ready to take over my body._

_**Of course not, Colonel. But what I have done is tantamount to taking an unwilling host.**_

_I doubt that. What'd ya do?_

_**I viewed a memory of yours. You were asleep and I was attempting to keep myself occupied so I would not view your dream. Your eyes were closed and I had to continue healing so I could not take control to open them. I wished to see Samantha so… I viewed a memory. I am sorry. If you wish to rescind your offer to let me stay until I can live after leaving I will, of course, understand.**_

_Seriously? Ya feel that bad? Well then I've got something to confess myself. I dreamed a memory of yours._

The mental gasp was enough to make Jack feel bad.

_**Perhaps we should merely consider ourselves, "even?"**_

_Agreed. What did you watch?_

_**I watched your declaration of love for Samantha and her consequent declarations. What did you dream?**_

_Ah. I dreamt when you were being tortured on Netu._

_**I apologize if my thoughts or Martouf's made you uncomfortable but as you said, I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to.**_

_I know Tash, I know, we all do._


	6. They love you!

_Here it is! The long awaited fifth chapter.. Sorry it took so long but I had some serious writers block. I have a hard time writing Jack/Sam (NOT my favorite paring) so I ended up reading a whole ton of SJ fanfiction! Finaly got back into it after reading "Make Believe" Series by Rose Stetson! Wonderful wonderful fluff fic. Just what the doctor ordered. besides. its been the holidays and my betas are busy so this is unbeta'd._

Jack had fallen asleep leaning on Sam.

"Teal'c, we have to stop, the Colonel fell asleep." He was too heavy for her to carry.

Lt. Elliot chose that moment to speak up, "I'm awake again Major, I'll walk if you'll help."

Jack and Elliot switched spots and they continued on, walking through the tunnels as they made them, destroying them as they left.

"**Major Carter, I wish you to know something." **Aldwin spoke up, "**As a Tok'Ra, I can speak to symbiotes when they do not have hosts. We do not have a complex language as symbiotes but we can say many things." **Aldwin paused for breath. It was getting harder to breathe. Elliot had two ribs poking through his lungs. **"After a host is killed a symbiotes only thoughts are for them. We form a deep abiding love for our hosts. Elliot can attest to this as he feels the grief I feel over loosing my host. Martouf and Lantash were closer than most. They shared everything equally. In our society they would both speak and both their opinions were asked for at council meetings. Theirs was a truly symbiotic relationship, even more so than the rest of us. You must understand how much Lantash loves Martouf in order to understand the gravity of what I am about to tell you."**

Carter was shocked. She knew Elliot was close to death. If Aldwin was spending their last breath on this it was extremely important. "I understand. When they were with us Martouf spoke more because he felt we were more comfortable this way but when it was just me they always shared. I heard from both of them. I know how they felt about each other."

"**Then you understand what I mean when I tell you this: After Martouf's death Lantash only spoke of you." **Aldwin sincerely hoped Sam understood.

_She'll understand she's not dense! _Elliot commented. He was being very quiet. He knew he was going to die. He was trying to remember his prayers.

_**I believe you are right but I hope I am right in telling her how Lantash feels.**_

_I think you are. Can you help me remember this prayer?_

_**I will boost your memories.**_

_Thank you Aldwin._

Aldwin was brought out of his thoughts by Sam's next question, "I thought your language wasn't complex. How do symbiotes say names?"

_**Should I tell her what he called her? I don't believe it is my place.**_

_Yeah you should tell her! He's too shy to tell her himself. Especially while he's in Colonel O'Neill!_

"**He did not say 'Samantha' he called you 'ocean-eyes-sand-hair-pretty-love.' We merely translated it."** Aldwin explaned.

"He wasn't talking about me!" Sam protested, "He always described Rosha like that!"

Aldwin knew it was going to take a lot to convince Sam of Lantash's love. "**Actually when he said 'where ocean-eyes-sand-hair-pretty-love? Sad? She love. She save host. Host love ocean-eyes.' We were confused as Rosha was not there when Martouf was killed, so we asked if he meant Rosha and he said, 'not mate. Mate dead. Mate gone. New love.' Believe me when I say that he loves you."**

Sam was shocked but she couldn't deny it any longer. Martouf had loved her for her. Lantash still loved her. With tears forming in her eyes all she could muster was a small, "Thank you Aldwin."

They continued down the tunnels in silence as Elliot spoke to Aldwin.

_Aldwin, I'm going to sleep as soon as I find the prayer, ok?_

_**Very well Elliot.**_

_I found it. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray for God my soul to take._

_**It is very appropriate Elliot…Good night.**_

Sam had a feeling Teal'c had been listening. He would be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. He always was.

Suddenly Lantash spoke from his perch in Teal'c's arms, "**Teal'c we are well enough now that we have rested. Perhaps we should carry Elliot and Aldwin instead."**

"I agree Lantash. It is good to hear that Colonel O'Neill is feeling better." Teal'c's relief was evident. "Aldwin are you and Elliot feeling well?"

"**Elliot has become unconscious. It would be good for us to be carried, but I believe you should leave us. We are dying." **Aldwin answered.

The three members of SG-1 were obviously upset at this.

_No way, _Jack thought to Lantash, _Elliot's just a kid! I'm not leaving him down here to die!_

_**May I speak again? I believe Aldwin would not listen to any of you but he will listen to me.**_

_Go ahead, I'm still too tired to talk._

"**Aldwin, I do not often use my rank, so you know I mean it when I say: you are hereby ordered to continue to fight for your life, and that of your host." **Lantash's voice had never been so forceful. "**If you allow yourself rest Lt Elliot's body will begin to heal. When we get to the surface I will attempt to use my healing device to aid you. You WILL be carried until that time and you WILL continue to heal Lt Elliot's body." **

_Wow, didn't know you had it in ya to order anyone around._

_**I am in charge of several Tok'Ra. When the leader of the base is not there I am in charge of everyone that is no on the High Council. Martouf and I were being considered as a base commander.**_

Jack could feel the mixed emotions of pride and pain as Lantash thought about Martouf.

_**Perhaps we should begin our trek to the surface. You are thirsty.**_

_Yes perhaps we should. How exactly do we do that?_

_**May I have control? It will be easier that way.**_

_I guess…_

Lantash took control and immediately asked **"How many crystals do we have left?"**

"Six" came Teal'c's reply.

"We can't stay down here forever, we're out of water." Carter interceded.

Teal'c stared at her for a moment. "The Jaffa will not rest until they have found us."

"Why do you say that?" Sam's face showed the confusion she obviously felt.

**"If their intent was simply to destroy the Tok'Ra they have weapons that could have destroyed the tunnels from space**." Lantash tried to clarify

"Their attack using ground troops suggests they are looking for something." Teal'c added

Sam caught on. "The poison."

**"Yes, and we can not let them have it. If it comes down to it we shall have to destroy the crystal that contains the formula." **Lantash affirmed.

_Come on. They got to stop looking for us eventually._

_**Even if they do stop searching, they will never leave the Chappa'ai unguarded.**_

_Well, Jacob and Daniel will be back sooner or later._

_**The Tok'ra will have broadcast an alert telling them to stay away. They will assume we died along with the other Tok'ra.**_

_Maybe…_

_**We do not have a way to contact them. They will not know we lived.**_

_Come on, let's keep moving._

Lantash and Jack retrieved the crystals from Teal'c and placed the next one in the wall. It expanded into a long tunnell


	7. Call me Jack

A/N:Ok, kill me, its been over a year. I know, I'm AWFUL! In my defense I had a baby. That's right, I have a good excuse. Now, onto the important part.

**Bold is a symbiote**

_Italics is thoughts_

_**Bold Italics is a sybiote's thoughts**_

* * *

Teal'c stopped for a moment to listen, "There does not appear to be any Jaffa currently pursuing us." He told the group. Aldwin/Elliot was in his arms, Jack/Lantash was leaning on MajorCarter.

Carter blew out a breath in relief. "Good, we haven't heard bombers in a while. Let's try the surface. Lantash? How do we use the crystals to tunnel up to the surface?"

Lantash looked up, confused. The Colonel's body was dehydrated, sore, and exhausted. "**Surface?**"

Sam looked worried, "Yeah, we wanna get up there and get some water."

"**Diamond**." Lantash panted at her as he licked his lips. He really needed that water.

Sam pulled out the few crystals she had left and searched for the diamond shaped one.

"Carter" Jack spoke up, "Tash said the Tok'ra are probably transmitting an alert to warn their people. Something about Long range sensors detecting incoming ships and transmiting signals to space."

Sam found the diamond crystal and held it up for Jack to examine. She wasn't sure it was the right one, there were several diamond-like crystals.

_Is it the right one tash?_

_**Yes it is Colonel.**_

Jack nodded to let her know it was right.

"Could we reprogram one to signal Jacob and Daniel?" Sam asked them.

_**It is possible.**_

"Yessir, yabetcha!"

_**I said maybe Colonel!**_

Teal'c glanced at the Colonel, "Where are they?"

Lantash, upset with the Colonel for his "paraphrasing" took control again. "**There are four located 25 earth miles from the Chappa'ai. Each is located due north, south, east and west. We are, at our current position 3 miles from the Chappa'ai."**

Teal'c hoisted Elliot/Aldwin as Carter planted the diamond crystal in the wall. "Either way, we have to get to one of those sensors." She said.

A tunnel appeared, leading to the surface, "**We should start towards one then." **And the group moved to, hopefully, freedom.

* * *

They had made it to the surface, but there were many craters from the bombing. Carter headed off to find some water while Jack/Lantash and Teal'c made a stretcher for Elliot/Aldwin

Teal'c glanced up as he heard the oh, so familiar whine of death gliders, "There are gliders patrolling the area."

_Tash, how long til the sensor?_

_**There are twenty two point eight earth miles until we reach the sensor**_

"We've got about 23 miles to go in that direction" Jack pointed away from the sound, thankfully, as Sam came back with water. She handed it to him and he drank greadily.

_**You should imbibe that slowly Colonel, or our body will get sick.**_

_Our? Using the possessive again Tashy? _

_**Do not call me Tashy.**_

"With this terrain, I figure we can make a mile every fifteen minutes. That should hopefully put us at the sensors in under nine hours." Sam told them

_**Ah, Samantha, you really are a genius. For a human.**_

_I take offense at that!_

Teal'c put Elliot/Aldwin on the stretcher they had made and he and Jack picked him up as the group started off in the direction Jack had pointed out.

_Do ya really think humans are stupid, tash?_

_**Of course not. Samantha is merely exceptional compared to others of her species. It is one of the things I love about her.**_

Lantash always got rather passionate when he spoke about Samantha. He started squirming in Jack's neck. It was WEIRD!

_Yeah, me too. She's supergirl!_

_**Who?**_

_Oh fer cryin' out loud! SUPERGIRL! She's… oh forget it._

Jack was starting to get into the conversation. It was kinda nice not to have to be quiet. He LOVED talking. He pulled aside a tree branch as he spoke to Lantash and let it go to smack into Teal'c who was right behind him. Whoops.

_**Perhaps you could show me a memory?**_

_Nah, When we get back home I'll just show ya the movie!_

_**Home?**_

_Yeah, to our house!_

_**Our house?**_

Whoops, did NOT mean to invite the snake to enjoy his house.

_Er… my house, MY HOUSE!_

_**As you wish, Colonel.**_

_Tash, maybe you could call me Jack? Colonel's way too formal._

_**Very well, Jack.**_

* * *

Carter had moved off as she was on point. "Colonel." She pointed at some bushes. She moved them aside to reveal the sensor.

"Nice" Jack commented

_Tash, get to work, you've got control._

_**Thank you, Jack.**_

Lantash knelt down to work on the sensor

Sam hovered and said, "Let's hope this works"


	8. Aldwin and Elliot's sacrifice

A/N: I know it's been forever, but at least you all know I wont abandon this story. Even if I do get caught up in other things. and now! Chapter 7!

* * *

In Jacob's cargo ship, Daniel and Jacob looked up to hear a beeping sound. "We're getting an alert from the surface." Jacob informed Daniel unnecessarily.

Daniel made a small face. Like he couldn't tell. "What's it say?" he asked.

Jacob put on a brave face as he told Daniel the news. "The base has been compromised. Assume no survivors. We should go."

Daniel looked like he was about to cry. His best friends were on that base. He didn't want to leave. Maybe they were still alive? He had no choice. He had to get back to the General with the information.

* * *

Elliot and Aldwin were lying on a mound of grass. They were currently in the forest. Major Carter was next to them working on the sensor device. Teal'c was on lookout duty and Colonel O'Neill was resting next to Elliot. Major Carter looked up at the Colonel and said, "That's it. I'm done." The Colonel seemed preoccupied. Maybe he was having another conversation with Lantash.

_You know, Tash, you're not such a bad guy. I thought you were a stuck up snake but you're alright._

_**Thank you Jack. Are you aware that Samantha was speaking to us?**_

_Whoops._

"Carter, did you say something?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Yessir, I'm done." She replied.

_**Ah Samantha you are brilliant. She did that so fast! It would have taken me so much longer.**_

_Yeah yeah she's amazing. How do we know its working?_

_**A purple light should appear on the side if it has changed the transmition.**_

"Hey Carter is there a purple light on the side?"

Major Carter looked at him strange, as though asking, _Why the hell would you ask that?_ Then she held the device up and checked the side. "yessir, why what does it mean?"

The Colonel's eyes flashed as Lantash took over, "**It means the transmition has changed messages. It is now working. We must hope that someone hears it and comes to rescue us. We will now have to wait."**

* * *

Back on Jacob's Ship another beep was heard. "We're getting another signal." Jacob informed Daniel. Again Daniel gave Jacob a face that clearly said Duh.

"What is it?" he asked. Jacob smiled. His daughter was alright!

He informed Daniel "It's an SOS."

Daniel's face lit up like the fourth of July, "Well, it has to be Jack or Sam!"

"Hopefully both. And more. Let's ride." Jacob said. They headed towards the surface when suddenly their ship rocked.

"What the hell?" Daniel yelled as their cargo ship uncloaked.

Jacob's face turned sour. "We've been hit. Our cloaking mechanism has failed. They must have locked onto our heat signature as we passed through the atmosphere." More shots hit the ship. They wouldn't make it if it kept up like this. "I can't shake 'em." He said thinking about Star Wars. Biggs couldn't shake them either. He shook his head to get his mind in the game as sparks flew from his ship's consoles. "I can't shake 'em. I'm diverting power to the shields. We're losing altitude fast. Hang on Danny, we're going in." The forest on Ravanna could be seen through the front window. They were going to crash. "This is going to be rough."

* * *

On the planet everyone looked up as they heard a firefight. Their rescuers weren't doing a good job. They scanned the skies looking for the ship. Teal'c was the one to spot it. "There!" he said pointing to a cargo ship that was smoking. They watched it crash and Colonel O'Neill turned to Teal'c. "Take Carter and go check it out. Tash and I will stay with Elliot and Aldwin

* * *

Daniel was the first to come to. He was hunched over the control panel, but he was still in his chair. As he raised his head sparks came from the panel. He turned to find Jacob. He was lying on the floor with blood on his forehead. "Hey, you O.K?" he asked.

Jacob groaned as he sat up, "Not really."

Daniel scoffed, "Yeah, you'd think a race advanced enough to fly around in space ships would be smart enough to have seat belts, huh?"

"We just prefer not to crash." Jacob smartassed back.

Daniel pulled him up, "Come on, we'd better get out of here." They walked out of the ship and found a little path. They walked for a minute before running into Teal'c and Sam.

Sam was the first to greet them, "Dad! Are you hurt?"

Jacob winced but said, "I'll live, but the cargo ship wont. It's not going anywhere fast."

"Come DanielJackson, JacobCarter. We must return to O'Neill, Lantash, Elliot and Aldwin." Teal'c said stoically.

Jacob and Daniel looked at each, "Lantash?" They asked Sam.

"Er, yeah, he kinda saved Colonel O'Neill's life by blending with him. And Aldwin tried to do the same with Elliot. It isn't going so well." She replied. A short to the point explanation, but it worked.

As she explained what happened they came upon Colonel O'Neill and Elliot. Elliot was lying down barely conscious. Colonel O'Neill on the other hand was kneeling at the ready with his P90. "Glad to see you joined the party Danny boy! How's our ride?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's usual flippance, "It's dead Jack. I heard you blended with Lantash. Are you annoying him yet?"

Jack's eyes flashed and Daniel jumped, "**Colonel O'Neill has been most gracious in the sharing of his body. He even invited me to watch 'Supergirl' when we return to the SGC."**

Daniel raised his eyebrow in a "Teal'c moment" and merely asked, "How's Elliot?"

As he asked Elliot's eyes also flashed, **"We will not make it. Although Lantash has tried to order us to remain amongst the living, I fear Lieutenant Elliot is almost dead. We will not live longer than an hour. If we do not have medical attention at that time we will both die. As it is, we still may."**

The team looked down. They all liked Elliot. He'd been one of their most promising trainees. Jacob cleared his thoat, "There's a chance we might be able to save the cargo ship but not before this whole area is swarming with Jaffa. Those gliders definitely made our position."

Teal'c looked at him, "We cannot escape through the Stargate."

Daniel held up the poison he had gotten for the summit. "We still have this." He said.

Jacob shook his head, "As much area as that will cover I don't think the chemical will spread from here to the Stargate."

Sam's eyes widened, "Well we can't release it here, it will kill you, Sel'mac, Elliot, Aldwin, Teal'c, Lantash and Colonel O'Neill."

"Then I guess I've got to figure out a way to get it to the Gate." Jack said.

Jacob looked at him like he was an ant, "It's suicide. You're assuming the Jaffa won't shoot you on sight."

In his usual stoic manner Teal'c chipped in saying, "Given the lack of cover and the size of the Jaffa army, I do not believe even I could make it to the Stargate undetected."

As they debated Aldwin spoke, "**Leave it here with me." **The rest of the team turned to look at him., "**If you leave here and hide. The Jaffa will find me. I will tell them I know the formula, they will take me to the Gate. There I will be able to set off the weapon. I will take out as many as I can." **The others looked like they were going to argue, especially Lantash so he added, "**Please. We are both going to die. I cannot save us. But there is a chance we can save you. Elliot is already passing. Allow him the honor of doing something with his death. It is something he would very much like. Give us the device."** Daniel looked at Jack who was having an internal battle.

_I wont loose another kid!_

_**Elliot is already lost Jack. Give him what he wants. Allow Aldwin and Elliot the right to die on their terms. Allow them the honor of glory in their death. **_

_Are you sure?_

_**Yes. **_

"**DanielJackson. Give the device to Aldwin." **Daniel still looked uneasy so Jack took over, "Do it Daniel." Daniel gave Aldwin the device.

Aldwin nodded and put the device in his pocket. "**Now go. They will be here soon"**

Teal'c looked up as he heard footfalls. "They are coming." The team turned and left, each with a hard look. They had lost another member of the SGC and another member of the Tok'Ra.

* * *

Please Review! I love them and they encourage the writing!


	9. Going Home

OMG I know! It's been at least a year and a half since I updated this story but it is NOT dead! I promise. I'll be honest. I wrote this in about an hour so I'm sure its a bit rough but I've got to get back in the saddle.

So without further adu... Chapter 8 Everybody!

* * *

Jack was stalling. He had ordered Daniel to open the Gate to the SGC. He didn't want to go back to earth. He didn't want to make it real, to make it final. He had done nothing wrong. And yet, Elliot had died. He was just a kid. He should never have been put in that position. All of SG-1 had survived but Mansfield and SG-17 had died. They were a new team but Mansfield wasn't. Mansfield was a combat veteran. He had died from a cave in. That wasn't what Mansfield would have wanted. _He was a fighter, he…_

_**Jack?,**_ Lantash interrupted. He sounded nervous too, like he was afraid Jack would snap at him.

_Yes?, _Jack replied calmly.

Lantash sounded calmer as he continued, _**Although I understand your reasoning I believe that Major Mansfield would have been proud of himself and his team members. They assisted the Tok'Ra in our evacuation and many lives were saved that would not have been had they not been in the Tunnels. **_

_I know that but…_ Jack hesitated.

Lantash understood, _**But they were under your command. I do understand Jack. Aldwin was under my command as well. I deeply grieve for his loss and that of his host.**_

_I… didn't realize you felt that way too. Tash I… Thanks. For… for understanding. What… What was Aldwin's host's name? I never asked._

_**His name was Gerim. He was not a close friend to me, however he was well respected amongst the Tok'ra, even after the unfortunate incident that led to his… demotion.**_ You could practically hear the smirk through Lantash's voice.

Jack was confused,_ Demotion? Whaddya mean?_

The smirk was still there as Lantash continued, _**Did you not ever wonder why he was assigned to assist the Tau'ri? He made a clinical error on a mission which caused the Goa'uld he was spying on to become aware that he was Tok'Ra. **_

_So you guys consider us a demotion?! Jeez I think that's a bit harsh, don't you? _Jack thought back, offended.

_**It was not out of disrespect, **_Lantash replied, _**but solely because the Tau'ri do not… encourage us to be around them. We do not enjoy being called Goa'uld or snakes. It is offensive.**_

_I… hadn't thought about that. _Jack admitted.

"Colonel? We've opened the gate and sent the code for the Iris through. Are you ready?"

_No! _Jack thought. _There has to be something good that comes from this body snatch! Tash could you…?_

_**Of course, Jack.**_ Lantash replied and took over their body. Their eyes flashed as he responded to Sam, "**We are prepared Samantha. I do believe that we should go immediately to the infirmary so that I might have some assistance in healing the Colonel."**

Sam looked surprised to see Lantash in control, "uh… Sure. We just have to make a quick report to General Hammond."

Daniel shot Jack a worried look as the group of five stepped through the gate. They arrived in the Gate Room to hear General Hammond ordering the security team to "Stand down!" General Hammond looked at the five and continued, "SG-1! Jacob! What's going on? Where's SG-17?"

Lantash took a deep breath and replied calmly, **"General Hammond there is much to discuss." **

When the security team heard a Goa'uld voice coming from the Colonel they immediately raised their weapons again.

Sam stepped in front of the Colonel and looked at the security team, "Stand-down!" she repeated. She looked at Hammond and gestured to Jack, "General, I'm sure you remember Lantash?"

* * *

After briefing General Hammond on the attack on Revanna and Daniel's mission the team and Jacob had been sent to the infirmary. Janet had immediately started asking them all a bunch of questions on what had happened and when. Jack was tired of her poking and proding. Finally, he snapped. She was staring into his eyes with her penlight.

" I ask you... What could possibly be in my eye that would explain this?" he joked

Teal'c raised an eyebrow from his spot on another hospital bed, "You have already used that joke ColonelO'Neill."

Daniel perked up from _his_ hospital bed, "Well, I've never heard it!"

_**But you are correct, **_Lantash grumbled in his mind, _**There is no need to examine your eyes. There is nothing wrong with them and if there were I would let Doctor Fraiser know!**_

_Don't worry about it Tash. It's not that she doesn't think you're doing a good job. She just thinks she is the only person able to make me fully healthy!_

At this point Lantash became even more irritable and flashed their eyes as he took over. This startled Janet enough to make her back up a few paces.

"**I assure you Doctor Fraiser that I am quite capable of taking care of Colonel O'Neill's body while I am here. Kindly **_**refrain**_** from further examinations and do as I ask. Colonel O'Neill needs rest and it would be easier to repair the damage if his chest were bound so as to avoid further injury. Thank you for your **_**immediate**_** assistance."**

Sam, Daniel, Jacob and Janet all stared at Lantash as though the Colonel had grown three heads and started spouting off prose. Their mouths were hanging open. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I .. uh.. of course, Lantash." Janet stuttered out. She turned to one of her nurses and said, "You heard him. Wrap up those ribs!" The nurse ran to do as she was told and Janet spun on the spot and stalked toward her new prey, Daniel.

"Woah, Lantash, do you think you could help me out too?" Daniel quipped.

Janet glared at him as Lantash replied coolly, **"I apologize Doctor Jackson but as I am not in your body I cannot ensure your health. I will leave you in the capable hands of Doctor Fraiser."**

Daniel looked crestfallen and Selmac spoke up, **"We are also in no need of your expertise Doctor Fraiser. Nor are we seriously injured or recently blended. Perhaps we can retire to our bedchambers?"**

Janet nodded and Jacob took over, hugged Sam and left.

_Tash… That was mean. I don't think I've ever seen you mean…_ Jack started.

_**I apologize, perhaps I should allow Doctor Fraiser to continue her examination?**_ Lantash said, sounding very remorseful.

_No! _Jack exclaimed a bit too quickly. _That's alright I'm sure she'll get over it. Lets get out of here as soon they wrap our ribs._

_**Where shall we go? **_Lantash asked, _**Our body does need quite a bit of rest.**_

_Possessive again, Tash? _Jack teased playfully, _That's fine. We can just go to our rooms. All of SG-1 has private rooms on base. We're here all the time so it only makes sense._

_**Well we… **_Lantash started but was immediately interrupted by Sam grabbing their attention.

"Colonel?" She asked. They turned and stared at her before Lantash realized that Sam probably wanted to speak with her superior.

Gaining control back the colonel looked at his second in command and said, "Major?" in a quirky voice.

She smiled and said, "I was thinking that maybe after this we could… talk for a minute. If you want, I'll bring you some blue jello from the commissary and we can meet in your quarters."

_Any objections Doc?_ Jack asked Lantash.

_**No, however, as much as I wish to speak with Samantha for hours we should keep our interaction brief and rest.**_The symbiote replied.

"Sounds find Major but make it cake! Oh and Tash said that he wishes to speak with you for hours…" Sam chuckled as Jack winced and then continued, "Ugh! I didn't realize you could be smacked inside your own head. Right! I'm telling her! Shut up!" He yelled at (what anyone outside the SGC would think was) himself. "Alright Tash said that even though he would enjoy your company our body needs lots and lots of rest and relaxation. Soooo bring a beer too!" Jack said and winced again.

By that time Sam was cracking up. It was hilarious to see the Colonel teasing Lantash and Lantash retaliating.

* * *

In case nobody caught it "I ask you, what could be in my eye that would cause this" Is a line from season 4's Window of Opportunity.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story while I was on a mothering sabbatical. My baby is now 2 years old and I finally have enough time to promise updates. So here is my first promise to update this on a regular basis. So I promise a chapter a month at least! It might be more than that but I'll try for at least one a month!

To my reviewers-

Alicewiggles - Yeah probably but I'm not someone who teases a lot so I have a hard time writting it. Thanks for the review!

Guest- I haven't left! sorry its been so long but i'll keep going! promise!


End file.
